Pain
by Okamii Uzumakii
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando a pesar de darlo todo, la persona que amas deja de amarte? ¿Que queda cuando rompen tu corazón sin piedad? Dolor; mucho dolor. Y eso... Nagato lo comprende muy bien. YAOI. Kakashi x Nagato.
Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

"Este fic participa en el "Reto: No siempre es el primer amor" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.

 **G** énero: **Y** aoi  
 **P** areja: **K** akashi x **N** agato

Aclaraciones: Hay un ligero cambio de edades en los personajes, más en específico en Nagato —y por obviedad en Yahiko y Konan aunque ellos no aparecen en la historia, solo son mencionados—, así que la edad de los personajes sería… Nagato: 20 años. Y Kakashi: 25 años.  
También como nota aclaratoria, Nagato está en la aldea de la hoja porque Jiraiya lo llevó allí en una sencilla visita amistosa. Esto pensaba incluirlo en el Fanfic pero sinceramente no encontré como hacerlo sin romper el hilo de la historia, por eso lo dejó aclarado aquí.

Es todo, nos leemos abajo~

 _ **¡E**_ _njoy_ _ **!**_

 **·+·+·+·+·**

" **Pain"**

 **+·+·+·+**

 ** _Quizás nadie muera de amor; pero nunca dicen que la agonía de un corazón roto es el dolor más parecido a la misma muerte_**

Cerró el libro que se encontraba entre sus manos, antes de dar un largo suspiro y morder su labio inferior. Tomó un poco de aire, guardando el libro en su mochila. Al libro le siguieron un par de cosas más.

Dolía demasiado pero hacía su esfuerzo por no llorar, porque sabía que si derramaba aunque sea una sola lagrima, se desmoronaría y no quería hacer eso, por lo menos no aún.

Terminó de alistar sus cosas y tomó su mochila, levantándola de la cama y tras ponerla sobre su espalda dio un par de pasos, abriendo la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba, no pudiendo evitar el mirar hacia atrás, dándole un último vistazo a aquella que había sido su habitación, y a aquella cama en la que había compartido lecho con la persona que amaba.

 _-Relájate, no te haré daño- susurró, dándole un par de besos en sus labios al desnudo chico bajo de él, sacándole unos cuántos suspiros más de los que ya le había sacado en esa noche con sus hábiles caricias._

 _-Lo sé, confío en ti- respondió el pelirrojo, aferrándose a la espalda ajena, sintiendo la calidez que desprendía ese exquisito cuerpo, mientras se acercaba a darle un pequeño beso en los labios, mirándole sonrojado y ligeramente tembloroso._

 _-Así que… el primero ¿eh? Me gusta eso- murmuró bajo, llenando la pálida piel del menor con caricias cada vez más íntimas y placenteras, elevando más la temperatura de ambos, la del muchacho al tocarle así, y la suya al escuchar los deliciosos gemidos que provocaba._

 _-K-Kakashi- aunque quiso reprocharle, aquel nombre salió de sus labios con voz ronca pero tímida, cosa que le llevó a desviar su mirada hacia otro lado, sintiendo en seguida que le tomaban con suavidad del mentón y le daban un beso cariñoso, el cual correspondió sin queja alguna, entregándose por completo, con temor ante su primera vez, pero confiando de lleno en el cariño y la protección que su amante le daba en ese momento._

"Lo que no sabías es que esa noche pensé, creí que serías el primero y el último" pensó el Uzumaki, mordiéndose fuerte el labio inferior, intentando seguir conteniendo su llanto, saliendo de esa habitación que ya no le pertenecía más.

Con paso lento, tembloroso y hasta débil, llegó a la sala de aquel que ya no era más su hogar.

Lo primero con lo que su mirada baja se topó fue con un sillón de color verde oscuro, el cual le hizo tener otro recuerdo de los momentos agradables que pasó con el peliplata.

 _Era ya entrada la madrugada cuando un joven pelirrojo quien se encontraba recostado en el sillón sintió una cálida mano acariciarle su espalda, y unos suaves labios besar su frente, descendiendo y terminando por depositar un último beso sobre sus labios._

 _-Nagato, despierta- susurró el hombre, moviendo ligeramente a su pareja._

 _-¿Mm? Kakashi… —murmuró adormilado, sentándose lentamente— Lo siento, me quedé dormido- se disculpó apenado, sacándole una sonrisa enternecida al Hatake, este se sentó a su lado, acariciándole una mejilla._

 _-Soy yo quién debería disculparse. Llegué demasiado tarde y tú estuviste esperándome para cenar- murmuró un tanto culpable y apenado, pero no pudo hacer mucho por llegar antes aunque lo intentó._

 _-Descuida —le sonrió dulce— ¿Quieres cenar? Debes tener hambre- dijo preocupado, disfrutando la caricia del otro._

 _-Mh… bueno… no, me encuentro bien- mintió el poseedor del sharingan, intentando sonar desinteresado en la comida, pero no contó con que su estómago le traicionaría y terminaría por rugir pidiendo alimento._

 _Un ligero rubor se asomó en las mejillas de Kakashi, momento en el que colocó de nuevo su máscara en su lugar, a la par que desviaba su mirada con ligera vergüenza, escuchando una pequeña risa de parte de su joven pareja._

 _-Calentaré la comida- concluyó Nagato, poniéndose de pie, dándole un beso corto en sus labios cubiertos a su amado antes de caminar rumbo a la mesa donde reposaba una cacerola con comida fría._

Su mirada siguió los movimientos de aquella noche como si de una película frente a él se tratase, terminando por ver la mesa, en la cual aquel lindo recuerdo se rompió al estrellarse contra uno más reciente, pero para nada agradable, sintiendo este como un cuchillo afilado atravesando su corazón.

 _-¿Cómo te fue en tú misión?- preguntó amable el pelirrojo, como siempre solía serlo._

 _-Bien- respondió distraído el hombre, mirando la comida en la mesa, antes de dar un suspiro y bajar su máscara para comenzar a comer._

 _Un incómodo silencio se estableció en aquel hogar, el cual se parecía cada vez menos a eso y terminaba por parecer una casa que compartían dos desconocidos._

 _-Eh… ¿quieres salir mañana a algún lugar?- propuso Nagato en un intento por aminorar la tensión en el ambiente, sonriendo ligeramente con cariño y esperanza._

 _-No puedo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer- respondió Kakashi, mirando de reojo al menor, quien solo desvió su mirada, borrando la pequeña sonrisa que había formado._

 _-Ah…- fue lo único que pudo responder, antes de agachar un poco la cabeza, levantándose pocos momentos después para poner su plato en el fregadero, sin importar que aún hubiera bastante comida en él. Simplemente el distanciamiento de su pareja le hacía sentirse mal, sobre todo porque a él nunca le había tratado de esa manera, por lo menos no al comienzo de su relación._

 _-Me voy a dormir ¿vienes?- preguntó en su último intento de esa noche por arreglar las cosas con el mayor._

 _-Tengo que salir, volveré más tarde —contestó, levantándose de la mesa y yendo en dirección a la puerta—. Descansa- concluyó, saliendo de su casa sin decir más, dejando a un sorprendido y triste pelirrojo en ella._

¿Y si hubiera actuado de otra forma las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? Se preguntó al recordar aquella noche, antes de negar lentamente. No tenía caso hacerse más daño pensando en lo que pudo ser. Las cosas habían pasado y la decisión estaba tomada, no había vuelta atrás.

Suspiró larga y pesadamente, mientras sus inusuales pupilas se movieron, fijándose en el hombre que estaba recargado en una pared, mirando hacia el suelo, pero al notar que era observado levantó su mirada, topándola con la suya.

-Te acompañaré a las puertas de la aldea- habló el peliplata, provocando un escalofrío en el muchacho, este quiso negarse y decirle que podía irse solo, pero sencillamente no pudo. Quería pasar unos momentos más con aquel hombre que amaba, aunque él no le amara, por más masoquista que aquello pudiera sonar.

Nagato caminó hacia la mesa y dejó en ella las llaves que Kakashi le había dado del departamento cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos, y sin decir más, caminó hacia la puerta, saliendo en completo silencio bajo la mirada ligeramente preocupada del Hatake.

Ambos hombres caminaron por la aldea con paso lento, el cual fue impuesto por el Uzumaki quien seguía sin comprender como habían llegado a eso.

¡Había dejado su aldea por estar con Kakashi! No le importó alejarse de sus amigos, aun cuando Yahiko le repitió una y mil veces que no debía irse, que el verdadero líder de Akatsuki era él, y que debía asumir responsabilidad sobre la organización, que no debía dejarlos solos. Pero no escuchó. Se quedó en esa aldea; se alejó de su hogar, de lo poco que tenía para estar con quien amaba.

¡Se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma! Había dado todo lo que tenía y hasta más. Le había permitido pasar las barreras que a nadie más le permitió. Le había dejado cruzar hacia su intimidad. Le había entregado su cuerpo en varias noches de amor y pasión. Le había entregado su alma al dedicarse a él y a hacerlo feliz.

¡Le había permitido entrar en su corazón! Le había dicho sus temores y había comprendido los de él. Cegado por su primer amor le dio todo, todo de él le pertenecía a Kakashi.

Y sin embargo allí estaba, caminando hacia la entrada de la aldea para irse de aquel lugar ahora que ya no le amaban.

Apretó un poco su capa mientras continuaban el camino, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo, pero sobre todo, recordando lo último que había sido el detonante para que aquella relación terminara.

 _Tras largas semanas de distanciamiento y frialdad por parte del Hatake, Nagato buscaba y buscaba la manera en que Kakashi volviera a quererle como al principio. No comprendía que había hecho mal, ¿en que se estaba equivocando? Era su primera relación, su primer amor, por el cual había hecho cosas que nunca se imaginó, y sin embargo, estaba perdiendo a quien amaba._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Esa pregunta no dejaba su mente. Suspiró largamente intentando mantener la calma y de pronto una idea se le ocurrió._

 _Rápidamente fue a la cocina a preparar un bento para llevárselo a su novio, pues este se encontraba en la estación de espera Jounnin, cosa que tampoco terminaba por entender, ya que se cuestionaba porque el peliplata prefería esperar una misión en aquel lugar en vez de estar con él. Pareciera que… hacía todo lo posible por no estar en casa a su lado._

 _Negó con la cabeza. No debía pensar mal de su novio._

 _Pasados unos momentos termino el bento, y sin esperar nada más, salió lo más tranquilo que pudo hacia la estación._

 _No le tomó más de algunos minutos el llegar, pero justo al entrar encontró al mayor saliendo de aquel lugar._

 _-Nagato… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó levemente sorprendido, notando el bento en las manos del pelirrojo._

 _-Eh, yo… te traje esto- susurró algo intimidado, mostrándole lo que había preparado para él._

 _-Gracias, pero ya iba de vuelta a casa. ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó tranquilamente, haciendo sonreír un poco al muchacho quien de inmediato asintió feliz._

 _Ambos hombres comenzaron el camino hacia el hogar que compartían, sin embargo, durante el trayecto —como ya era costumbre— algunos aldeanos les miraban de forma extraña o desaprobatoria, algo que sin duda incomodaba al Uzumaki, sobre todo porque ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada en especial, solo caminar al lado del otro. Suspiró, acercándose al Hatake y tomándole la mano._

 _Con anterioridad, aunque la gente les miraba raro, solían tomarse de la mano, pues Kakashi siempre se aseguró de decirle a su pelirrojo que no le importaba lo que la gente pensara o dijera, y como muestra entrelazaba su mano con la de él cuando caminaban por la calle._

 _Pero en aquella ocasión, nada fue como antes._

 _Kakashi soltó la mano de Nagato, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, diciéndole con la mirada que no era el momento, o quizás que no era buena idea, ¿Qué importaba el motivo? Le había soltado la mano para evitar más miradas raras, sin importarle los sentimientos del menor._

 _El poseedor del Rinnegan agachó la cabeza, haciendo esfuerzo por no llorar, el cual continuó haciendo hasta que llegaron a casa._

 _-Nagato, tenemos que hablar sobre nuestra relación- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del peliplata apenas entraron al departamento._

 _Solo fue necesario una mirada de las pupilas anilladas hacia el rostro del otro para saber que ya no había nada más que hacer, que aquello se había terminado._

Creyó que no importaba lo que los demás decían, creyó que estarían juntos por siempre porque se amaban. Bien, tal vez pensar eso fue demasiado inmaduro o fantasioso, pero habían pasado tantos buenos momentos que se le dificultaba el aceptar que la relación entre ellos se había acabado.

Aún con rumbo a salir de aquella aldea se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que había salido mal?

¿Acaso no se esforzó lo suficiente? ¿No fue lo suficientemente bueno para Kakashi? ¿Terminaron por afectarle al otro las cosas que se hablaban de ambos por ser hombres y tener una relación? ¿Había alguien más?

La última pregunta hizo que su corazón se estrujara dentro de su pecho. Con mucho esfuerzo contuvo las lágrimas, pero no pudo evitar que un ligero lamento escapara de sus labios al par que agachaba su cabeza y dejaba que sus largos cabellos le cubrieran gran parte de su rostro, en especial sus cristalizados ojos.

El lamento atrajo la atención del Hatake, quien para bien o para mal le miró con culpabilidad.

Los pasos de ambos hombres se detuvieron cuando llegaron a su destino: Las puertas de la aldea.

Ninguno sabía que decir, o siquiera si había algo que decir. Las luces del atardecer y el viento soplando fríamente acompañaban la triste escena.

Por algunos momentos solo se escuchó el ruido del viento, siendo interrumpido solo cuando comenzaron a sonar los pasos del pelirrojo, quien comenzó a alejarse lentamente de la aldea sin decir ni una palabra.

¿Había algo que decir? ¿Algo además de la ya dicho aquella tarde?

 _-Esta relación entre tú y yo, no… está yendo bien- dijo con la mayor suavidad posible, sabiendo que era inútil pues estaba destrozando los sueños de un joven aún enamorado._

 _El muchacho dejó el bento en la mesa, dándole la espalda, pasando saliva al sentir un nudo en su garganta. ¿Cómo responder a aquello?_

 _-E-entiendo —murmuró apenas audible— ¿Cuándo… cuándo quieres… que me vaya?- concluyó con aquella dolorosa pregunta que le costó demasiado hacer. Y aún en su interior suplicaba que su novio no le dejara, que le dijera que no era necesario que se fuera, que podían solucionarlo, pero sabía que se estaba mintiendo al pensar eso, y las siguientes palabras ajenas no hicieron más que corroborar que lo que se decía internamente eran mentiras y excusas que no sucederían._

 _-Cuándo puedas. No te presiono para que te vayas pronto, puedes tomarte tu tiempo para encontrar otro lugar donde vivir- respondió en voz baja, manteniendo su oscura pupila fija en la espalda del pelirrojo._

 _Se mordió el labio inferior mientras lagrimas rebeldes comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos._

 _-Volveré a Amegakure en tres días- atajó, y sintiéndose incapaz de continuar con la conversación huyó rápidamente hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras él, recargando su espalda en esta, deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentado. Abrazó sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar en silencio, escuchando apenas como el Hatake salía de la casa, pues escuchó la puerta cerrarse._

Ya no le amaba, tal vez y hasta nunca le amó, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que dolía demasiado. Dolía imaginar una vida sin él, dolía pensar que ahora al despertar ya no vería el rostro de su amado, sino una aldea que siempre lloraba; aunque quizás ahora su corazón y la aldea harían una buena combinación, pues ambos llorarían por siempre.

Porque lo sentía en su interior. A ese hombre no lo olvidaría jamás. Había dejado una huella profunda en él, una huella que no se borraría con nada, ni con el tiempo, ni con otro amor, porque nunca amaría a nadie como le amaba a él.

En un último impulso giró un poco su cabeza, mirando tras él las puertas de la aldea, viendo al peliplata alejarse de allí a paso tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que él, él sentía que moriría y tal vez fue así, pues una parte de él murió aquel día.

Su corazón herido terminó por morir cuando días después Yahiko se sacrificó para salvarlo a él y a Konan.

Sin amor, sin amistad, sin piedad hacia él ¿Qué quedó?

Dolor.

Eso era él, Pain. Y todos aquellos que provocaron su dolor lo pagarían.

 **-Hatake Kakashi, el Ninja que Copia... un honor conocerte-**

* * *

 **N** otas **F** inales **:**

Espero no les hayan quedado dudas sobre el final. Trataré de explicarlo sencillamente: Hablo sobre la invasión de Pain a Konoha y cuando Nagato —por medio de Pain— se reencontró con Kakashi pero este reencuentro fue para matarlo. ¿Y porque no cambié la frase? Porque me gusto como quedó con la frase original.

Pues admito que me costó escribir esto —pero no por la pareja xD— sino porque estoy acostumbrada a escribir fanfics románticos y pastelosos sin drama o tragedia de por medio, así que me costó, pero espero que les haya gustado a los pocos que lo leerán porque soy completamente consiente de lo crack que es la pareja.

Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía porque es de madrugada y no confío en mí misma a estas horas, pero quería subirlo ya porque si no luego se me olvida, jaja. En fin~

Gracias por leer, si les gustó háganmelo saber con un Review porque los Reviews me hacen feliz y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo *~*

Nos leeremos en otro Fanfic.  
¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
